1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control for notifying a user that a changed setting in an information processing apparatus, such as an image processing apparatus, has not been reflected yet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some devices which allows users to change each setting, in a case where the user changes a setting of an item that requires a reboot of the device to reflect the setting change, the device generally notifies the user of the necessity of rebooting the device by displaying a message prompting the user to reboot on a setting screen. Accordingly, the user reboots the device, so that the setting change is reflected.
Further, in a case where the user changes a setting of an item that may cause an inconsistency between the changed item and other items if the setting change is immediately reflected, the setting change is not reflected immediately after the user changed the setting. After settings for all of the related items are changed, these setting changes are collectively reflected by a reboot of the device or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-257580 discusses a method for issuing a reboot execution instruction to a device. In a case where the device has been performing processing, such as an automatic adjustment, reboot processing is executed after the processing is finished.
However, according to such a conventional technique, when a user changes a setting of the device, the user has to consider whether a reboot of the device is necessary at the setting change operation. Further, after a change in the setting of the device that requires a reboot of the device, the user may leave the device without executing a reboot. In such a case, a next user cannot determine whether the change in the setting of the device remains unreflected. Furthermore, checking later of whether the setting changed by the user himself would have required a reboot of the device consumes time and labor of the user.